


Good Soup

by InsanitysxCreation



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanitysxCreation/pseuds/InsanitysxCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordon Pumpkin soup can heal more than lost health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so let me know if you spot any major errors or spots I could improve! I do not own any of these characters.

    When Link got his first taste of the Ordon Pumpkin flavor in Yeto's soup, he nearly burst into tears.

    How long had it been since the twilight descended and the goddesses thrust him into the role of the hero? Days, weeks? It felt like it had been months, maybe years. The world was so much bigger than he'd ever known, everything strange and wondrous and new. Dangerous and terrifying.

    But here, in a rotting corpse of a mansion high on a mountain, surrounded by giant snow beasts and living ice, there was a taste of his distant home. While fishier than any stew Link had tasted then, it cast his mind back to dinners spent with the people of the village and the surprising variety of dishes that could be made with pumpkins.

    "Good soup, uh?" Yeto's deep voice dispelled the memory, bringing Link back to the present, but it did not dispel the warmth in his chest.

    Link could only nod, a smile on his face, as he dipped his bottle back into the pot for more soup. He didn't really need the energy it could give him, but he would carry the warmth of Ordon all through the icy house.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try making that soup sometime, it sounds really tasty.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
